1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securing structures and more particularly pertains to an chair attaching towel clip for securing a towel to a chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of securing structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, securing structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art securing structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,285; U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,118; U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,380; U.S. Design Pat. No. 250,924; U.S. Design Pat. No. 315,675; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 342,890.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a chair attaching towel clip for securing a towel to a chair which includes a mounting means for securing to a lounge chair, and an engaging means projecting from the mounting means for coupling to a beach towel to secure the towel relative to the lounge chair.
In these respects, the chair attaching towel clip according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing a towel to a chair.